


A Visitor From The Skies

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate, Love, Princess - Freeform, legend, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Anniversary of the Union of Earth's Kingdom, a prince meets a mysterious stranger in the Royal Gardens. The beginning of a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor From The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Hijo de la Luna'. It was supposed to be an original work and maybe I will still rework it to be that, but when I realised how much my original story fit these two, I had to write it.

In times long since forgotten, Earth was once one large kingdom ruled by a single King and Queen. They had only one son named Endymion and therefore he was the crown prince. At only ten years of age he was a smart and curious boy and took to his duties with ease.

Said crown prince was now in the gardens looking at the fish in the lake. There had been a great ball today in celebration of the anniversary of Earth's union. It wasn't a peaceful union, Endymion knew. There were still lords who warred with each other.

His mother and father had to travel a lot because of that, to ensure peace in the lorddoms and this ball was the first time he had seen them in months. He was actually still too young to attend balls, but he was the crown prince, already ten years old and it was the Grand Anniversary, so he was permitted to attend.

At first he was quite excited: there were preparations to be made, etiquette to go through, clothes to be tailored and many other things. His mother had come to help and though all she did was fuss and coo, he was nevertheless very happy to be with her.

And when he was finally hoisted into his stiff tuxedo, his father had come and commented that he wore it well. Endymion had beamed on receiving the praise and stood with a straight back and head held high when they announced him: Endymion, Prince of the Earth, Lord of Elysion.

But that enthousiasm had died as the evening went by.

First there had been a hundred Lords (he was very certain of the number) he had had to greet and introduce himself to. It was worse if the lord was married and had a maiden daughter. Some of them were giggly, others were shy and quiet, but Endymion knew that all of them were prospective bride candidates, even with the age difference, so he remained polite.

After the tedious introductions, his mother complimented him and assured him that at other balls only a small portion of the lords was in attendance. He didn't have time to recover though, because next he had to dance with all of the Lords' daughters. After each dance he sought out his friends, sons of the Generals who were highly respected Lords, to catch his breath before he was swept up in another dance.

Even if they met through their political ties, the five of them were the best of friends. They too had to dance, but none were expected to dance with all of the young daughters and sympathized with him greatly, before pushing him back on the dance floor. He had to get back at them somehow later.

After a whole night of dancing, he was finally dismissed at midnight by his father and ordered to get some sleep for the hunt next morning. In his glee he had almost forgotten about the etiquette and had barely pulled through. As he raised his head there was a playful reprimand in his father's eyes.

So now he was sitting near the lake in the garden, trying to calm himself enough to go to sleep. It was a large garden with lots of flowers, trees and wonderful plants from all over the Earth, a small river coursing through it all. He could still hear the music from the ballroom and a full moon shone above him.

All was quiet and still.

Despite his serene environment, all the young prince could think of was the hunt tomorrow. It would be early in the morning, his father had said. That probably meant that his father didn't have much time and would soon travel again. But the fact that his father had taken some time for him in his busy schedule, made him very happy. Of course they wouldn't be by themselves. Father had probably invited the Generals and several other Lords to the hunt, but that was how it always was.

Realizing he wouldn't get any sleep if his thoughts kept racing like this, Endymion shook his head and focused on the fish in the lake again. The jumping fish always took his mind of off things and slowly he began to feel calm and just a little bit drowsy. Feeling satisfied, he stood up and began to make his way to his quarters, when he heard something.

At first he thought he had imagined it, but after he strained his ears, he heard it again.

A melody.

No, a song.

Someone was singing in the Royal garden. It was very quiet but definitely singing.

In the Royal garden only the royal family and those invited by them were permitted to enter. These were after all the grounds where the shrine was located.

'It must be a sorceress.' Endymion thought as he stepped into the gardens to the voice, because he knew that he was a very cautious person, but now instead of warning a guard, he was compelled to find the source of the song himself.

He circled the lake, but the voice was further, deeper into the garden, closer to the river that provided the lake with water. He followed the river and soon he saw a little girl with silver hair sitting on the grass.

Endymion had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to convince him he wasn't dreaming.

She had silver hair!

Silver hair done up in a curious hairstyle reminding him of the meatbuns he had eaten at the ball today. Her dress shone with silver light and it glimmered and shimmered like water. She was all silver. He could see that she was making a flower garland and her hands were also… 'silvery'.

He stood there in silence and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

And suddenly, the song stopped. Like a dream.

And did he imagine it or was it a bit darker?

He saw her looking at him and was surprised to see her hands were normal, not silver, like his. And her face was normal too, but she had big blue eyes and a curious sign on her forehead, almost like a moon sickle.

She dipped her head shyly and smiled at him. "Good night, my lord." She said quietly.

Blushing, Endymion answered her. "Good night, my lady." And quickly made a bow.

It felt appropriate.

She giggled.

"I should curtsy, but I can't seem to be able to stand. You will have to excuse me, my lord."

"That is fine, my lady. But are you hurt? Should I get a healer?" Endymion asked in honest concern. She was so small. Six years old?

She smiled at him. "No, I am not injured. I thank you for your concern, my lord. It is the gravity, I am not used to it."

"Gravity? What are you speaking of, my lady?"

She looked at him curiously and nodded at herself.

"It is the force that keeps you on the ground, my lord. The reason why no matter how high you jump, you can never fly without wings. And even if you have wings, you will be forced to land one day."

Endymion pondered this. "I have never heard of this, but it makes sense. Your words must be true, my lady."

She beamed at him.

"Er-, would you mind if I sit next to you, my lady?"

"Serenity." She answered. "My name is Serenity. I wouldn't mind if you sat next to me, my lord." There was a question in her eyes and he answered it.

"My name is Endymion." He didn't introduce himself as prince, not because he distrusted her, but because he felt it didn't matter.

He was Endymion and she was Serenity.

They sat next to each other besides the river.

"That's a beautiful garland." He finally said.

Serenity got a flustered look on her face.

"Oh forgive me. This is your garden?"

"My parents' and mine and the kingdom's." But he didn't say the last part out loud.

"Forgive me then. It's just that I came here and I was surprised by the gravity and then I saw these beautiful flowers and-" He saw that she was in distress and in an impulse he took her hand.

"It is alright, it is not your fault." She smiled at him gratefully and then her eyes fell on their hands.

A furious blush spread on her face and Endymion was sure his face was the same as he realized what he had done.

"My apologies! I-I just I-" and he wanted to pull his hand away, when he felt that she didn't let go.

"It is alright, Endymion." She said, with that soft voice. "I don't mind."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He did like it too, so he relaxed his hand against hers.

"You are not from here, are you, Serenity?" He liked saying her name, it was a beautiful name.

"No," she said. "I come from the Lune."

"The Lune? Where is that place?"

She giggled.

"Up there." And she lifted her hand up to the sky.

Without even thinking about it, Endymion followed her hand and there in the sky was the Moon, full and bright.

"You live on the Moon?" he gasped.

"Yes."

He had heard tales from his old nanny about a goddess living on the Moon, but he'd never thought he'd ever meet one. Even one so small.

The thought of doubting her didn't even cross his mind.

"Are you a goddess?"

Apparently that was a bad question to ask because Serenity got a little sad.

"No, but mama is. She is kind and wise. She has very long hair and is very beautiful." She reached up to one of her buns where very tiny silver curls were peeking out.

"You are beautiful." Endymion blurted and blushed crimson. He just couldn't bear to see her sad.

Keeping his gaze on the grass, so that she didn't see his face, he asked another question.

"If she is a goddess, is she a queen?" He dared a peek and relaxed when he saw she was smiling at him.

"She is."

"Then you are a princess."

"I am. Are you a prince?"

"I am. How did you know?"

"You are kind and gentle. Mama always told me princes are like that." She explained. "And you have a big garden. I came here because it is the most beautiful on this planet."

He didn't know that last word, though it sounded familiar, but he didn't want to look even more stupid, so he didn't ask.

"How did you come here? Did you fall?" Concern filled him again.

It would be dreadful if she had fallen. That would mean she couldn't get back home with gravity keeping here, though he didn't want her to leave.

"No, no." She assured him. "I can fly because of this." And took something out.

Immediately her hands shined with silver light, but this time he saw a clear crystal in her hands, emitting that light.

"What is that?" He asked in wonder.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal. That is what mama calls it. It is the treasure of the Lune and only mama and me can wield it. I'm still little so my power is limited, but I can use it to fly."

She looked at him, like she was thinking something over.

"Do you want to fly with me?"

Endymion stared at her, thinking she was joking.

"Can I?" He asked uncertainly. "Can't only goddesses do that?"

"Of course you can! You just have to hold my hand." She assured him and smiled at their linked hands.

Something still was stopping him.

"Will I be able to return home?"

"Yes." And with that word, he nodded.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed and then got shy.

"Would you please help me stand up?"

Endymion smiled at her and stood up.

He gently lifted her. She was very light, so she was up in a moment, but she needed time to find strength in her legs. She then let go of his hand to fix her hair and dress.

Her hand lifted a bit of her dress and she curtsied.

"Lord Endymion."

"Lady Serenity. May I take your hand?"

"You may." And she offered him her hand which held her skirt.

Her other hand held the clear crystal.

She closed her eyes and murmured some words Endymion couldn't understand. And then the most amazing thing happened: his feet left the ground!

The both of them were surrounded by a gentle silver light and floating higher and higher.

Eyes wide as saucers, he saw the distance to the ground grow. He hadn't even noticed how hard he was gripping her hand until Serenity giggled. He turned to see her give him a reassuring smile and squeeze his hand. He allowed himself to relax and loosened his hold, blushing at his brashness.

To take his mind off of the scariness of actually being this high, Endymion considered to just spend his time looking at her, but his curiosity was overpowering his fear.

After he had finally gathered his courage to look down, they were so high, the castle looked like it could fit on his hand. The whole of Elysion stretched out beneath them and they were still rising.

"How high are we going, Serenity?" Endymion asked.

She gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"I want to show you something." She recited some words again and in a moment everything was white and the brightness caused him to close his eyes.

"Endymion! Open your eyes!"

Obeying her upon hearing the eagerness in her voice, Endymion opened his eyes to a brilliant grand Moon surrounded by countless stars.

"Incredible." He whispered.

Serenity tugged at his arm to turn him around and now he was facing an even bigger mostly blue sphere.

He felt a warmth in his chest and suddenly he was overwhelmed by emotion.

"What is that?" Endymion asked her in a whisper.

"It is your home, Earth."

"That is my kingdom? But it is so big! How will I ever rule such a big kingdom?"

He now understood just how much his parents really had to travel.

Suddenly Serenity grasped both of his hands in her small ones and her blue eyes were firm and kind as he looked at them.

"You'll be able to. That's why you were chosen as the crown prince. Just as I was chosen as the next queen of the Lune. Mama always tells me everybody has a role in life. You may not be ready to take on this task now, but someday you will be. And I'll be watching you from above."

Endymion felt overwhelmed by the trust she had in him, but then her final words sunk in.

"Won't you visit me sometimes? I enjoyed your company very much."

"I can't. We, people of the Lune, have the task of watching over the people of the Earth, but interaction is forbidden. No-one can know you met me."

She was sad again.

"I really enjoyed your company too."

And then she let go of his hands.

"Serenity!"

"Don't worry, you won't fall. I can't escort you back home because of the gravity, so I'll have to do it in another way."

They both floated in silence for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Will I ever see you again, Serenity?"

His heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn't want to part with her.

"I do not know. Perhaps when you are king and I am queen."

That was a long time away, but Endymion felt a little lighter after that.

"Then I vow to you that I will be a worthy king."

She smiled.

"Farewell, Endymion."

"Farewell, Serenity."

She held the Silver Crystal before her.

"Return to your home with the blessing of the Lune, Prince of the Earth."

A silver white light engulfed Endymion until he couldn't see anything but the light and when it disappeared he was in his room. Suddenly he felt so tired and as soon as he laid his head on his pillow, he fell asleep.

Several hundred kilometers away on the Moon, the same happened with Serenity after she returned the Silver Crystal to her mother's room.

They both dreamt of stars and a friend who shared a similar fate.

Neither knew it but this night was the very beginning of the love story of these two souls which lasted for more than a millennium.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: he reason why both Endymion and Serenity are tired is because they both summoned the power of their crystals. Endymion did this unconsciously but the two crystals resonated and succesfully supported each othere holders without straining them. This is also one of the reasons why Endymion returned to Earth directly in his room instead of back in the gardens.


End file.
